


Love Songの作り方 —another Love Live!—

by Aki_Hazuki



Series: Tsukurikata (作り方) [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, Hymmnos, Hymnos, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Hazuki/pseuds/Aki_Hazuki
Summary: [AU.  How to Make a Love Song —another Love Live!—]This story depicts a fantasy world where living creatures and miracles can be summoned or invoke through the use of《Song Magic》and the aid of special catalysts.There are five basic colors of《Song Magic》: Red - Blue - Yellow - Green - White, and each can summon things of its respective color.Matsuura Kanan dreams of being a top-level user of Blue, Ohara Mari announces that she wants to create a new《Song Magic》pertaining all five colors, and Kurosawa Dia aims to be the first person to master all five colors. The three make a promise to meet again in the future and show each other their accomplishments.Their promise marks the beginning of a series of events involving the strong emotions of《Song Magic》!In the present day, one girl has top-level abilities even amongst the cutting-edge summoners who can use these《Song Magic》.  But this strongest girl, a user of Red has a single fatal quirk; she hates summon spirits, summoners, and《Song Magic》alike.She is Sakurauchi Riko, a girl loved by the unorthodox Night Color spirit...This is a story of two opposites, but is not a story of a righteous hero and an evil ruler.





	Love Songの作り方 —another Love Live!—

**Author's Note:**

> A sneak peek to the second entry of the Tsukurikata series. 
> 
> A story referenced and inspired by Sazane Kei's Tasogare-iro no Uta Tsukai light novel series, Kamachi Kazuma's The Unexplored Summon://Blood-Sign light novel series, and the Ar tonelico video game series.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! Sunshine!!

It was a simple tune anyone could sing to wake me up from my slumber.  And, it was merely curiosity that had piqued my interest to answered their call. On a ongoing basis I would had ignored them.  But as I said, it was merely curiousity.

 

A summoner who would sing for 5 days and 5 night straight without rest.  Offering feelings of cruel tality and dominance.  With despair laced into their voice.

 

 _《_ **_Ma num ra teyys ween syec oz wase en noglle guatrz, ee,_ **

_[I calmly want to keep existing within the hell of violent black anger]_

 

**_Ween colgen fayra, Race mea wis gigeadeth zeeth tie yor_ **

_[As I burn within the frozen hellfire, the necklace adorning me will become the steel chains binding you]_

 

**_Hyear, Ma num ra gyusya yorr, ee Dia oz ruinien_ **

_[Come now, oh great king of destruction]_

 

**_Hyear, Ma num ra gyusya yorr dewee won clamour yor_ **

_[Come and kneel down before me, for I control you]_

 

**_en chess won vinan jambea mea, gigeadeth zeeth tie yor_ **

_[Come now and kiss my white feet, kiss the steel chains binding you]》_

 

And so, on the twilight of the 6th night of the 6th day I made my grand entrance.  Just to satisfy my ever growing curiosity.

 

“—Who do you want killed♥?”

 

The moment I arrived to the other side, a girl answered this of me, “Give me strength.”

 

To say my curiosity of my summoner was satisfied was a mere understatement.  Just what kind of life did my summoner lead for them to summon a being as lovely as I☆?

 

She looked about nine or ten with wine red colored hair, and though her looks were rather cute, the effect was ruined by the complete absence of expression on her face.  Her amber eyes completely void of life.  It goes without saying that her words just now had been delivered in a monotone voice. She was simply seeking confirmation—

 

It didn’t actually matter to her what my answer would be.

 

The girl appeared to view myself as nothing more than a tool now.  She’d simply confirm the target and then move in to make the kill—

 

She was a summoner and I was her tool, that was our purpose.

 

“Hmm~”   _‘Well, how should I answer?’_ I pondered.

 

I’d known even as I’d made my grand entrance that whoever made the call would have something of a twisted mindset.

 

—Such was the cost of great power.

 

“Actually, before you talk about killing… I want you to smile first♪”  I replied.

 

The girl frowned. She looked perplexed.

 

“Watching a girl your age speaking that way with that expression on your face… I don’t like it.  In fact I hate it.   **_Immensely_ ** ♪”  I narrowed my eyes.

 

“But… You’re mine to use.”

 

“—Although it’s true that I’ll be fighting on your behalf, I want to be sure you know at least this much before we can work together.  I, who reign supreme over all summons dislike being **_ordered_ ** around♪  Count~ yourself lucky for being a cutie♥ or else I would had you killed the moment I saw you and be on my way♪  Anyway, back to the main point, it’s about time you learned to laugh and cry.”

 

“...”  The girl stood silent for a moment before expressing to me that she’d never learned how to do such things.

 

“Here, just try and copy the great Yohane, alright☆?”

 

The girl nod.

 

I lifted the corners of my mouth.

 

With much timidity, the girl mirrors my action.

 

“Well it’s a start.  First, let’s me teach you how to feel; fighting can come later.  What’s important to me now is that you learn what it means to be human.”  

 

The girl was utterly flummoxed, and maintained her silence.

 

“You’ll learn how to enjoy life for what it is.  How to laugh from the bottom of your heart.  How to cry from the depths of you soul.  All these things I’ll teach you.  How’s that sound to you?”  I continued.

 

“Why would you do such a thing?”

 

“Because you’re my little devil♥ and I need you.  Together, we’ll protect this world☆. What do you say to that?”

 

 _“_ **_Was yea ra chs hymmnos mea_ **

_(I will be glad to turn myself into a song)”_

 

“Come.  Seeing how you tried, we will work on feelings and expression of happiness first.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Facts:**

  * There are summoning techniques known as《Song Magic》and there are summoners who use those techniques.
  * Spirits, residents of the other side are viewed as “a threat used as a tool that does not need a will of its own” by the people.
  * Hymmnos is a forgotten spoken language mostly used when chanting《Song Magic》.  A summoner with strong emotions may invoke the use of《Song Magic》through modern spoken language.  However, the percentage of success is quite low.




End file.
